<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Forbidden Grilled Cheese by Jacks347</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115145">The Forbidden Grilled Cheese</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacks347/pseuds/Jacks347'>Jacks347</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>P.M. Seymour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacks347/pseuds/Jacks347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how a single sandwich turned this poor woman's life completely upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of the End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I need to stop getting my inspiration from YouTube comments. Especially when they come from P.M. Seymour's.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My best friend is an idiot.</p><p>I think that’s fair to say.</p><p>And as we all know, idiocy is a contagious disease.</p><p>It has to be. There’s no way it couldn’t be.</p><p>If it isn’t, there is no possible way to explain how the hell I got myself into this situation. </p><p>What situation?</p><p>Well, let’s just say it’s not one you should aspire to be in.</p><p>No, you should never aspire to be sitting in a basement that looks like a sad attempt at a meth lab with an alarmingly high bounty on your head and all of the world’s police after you whilst you’ve just spent the last hour preparing the world’s oldest lunch with your best friend.</p><p>Definitely absolutely positively not.</p><p>And if you think <em>that’s</em> weird, the story only gets crazier from there.</p><p>Hi. My name is Rebecca Moore. I’m 28 years old and I’ve had the most insane 10 years of my life.</p><p>How insane?</p><p>With what I’ve just told you about my life in the now, you should be prepared for the worst when it comes to the past.</p><p>I’ve just spent the last 10 years traveling the world with my best friend, Callie, stealing the things we needed to make the world’s oldest grilled cheese.</p><p>Trust me, I wish I was kidding.</p><p>Mind you, this was all Callie’s idea! I had no part in coming up with this!</p><p>But when she came to me and said that she wanted me to be a part of this wild crazy and completely idiotic plan, I couldn’t turn her down.</p><p>We had just graduated from high school, we were young, stupid and wanted adventure and Callie has been my best friend since we were kids. I had no choice.</p><p>And it was all fine and dandy until we got caught while trying to get the actual bread.</p><p>Yeah, we barely managed to get out of that museum with our lives.</p><p>Then people started putting it together that all of the ancient food items that had been going missing were connected to us and things went south.</p><p>Now the police of every country are after us and we’re on the run trying to finish this.</p><p>All of this goddamn work.</p><p>For a grilled cheese.</p><p>And all of that leads us to now as I sit in this basement with this sandwich in front of me that looks and smells as ancient as it is, fearing for my life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh I hope this was okay for an introduction! I can't promise this will get any less wild from here but I'll certainly try to keep it interesting! Peace out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Actual Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So now you've officially met Rebecca and Callie. You know about what they've done all for a sandwich. But that's the past. What's going on now?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes bounce around the hot and slightly cramped room, looking from the plate that holds the last 10 years of my life to the worn wooden door that serves as my only barrier from the consequences of my actions to the overexcited psychopath in front of me that I call a best friend.</p><p> </p><p>When did my life get this weird?</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Becs, just eat it!” Callie is beaming like a kid on Christmas. I can’t imagine why. It’s not like <em>she’s</em> the one that agreed to eat this sandwich of nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>“Callie I am <em>not</em> eating that thing. It looks like it just crawled out of the pits of hell!”</p><p> </p><p>“Rebecca Noelle Moore, we have sacrificed the last 10 years of our lives to this grilled cheese, there is no way I’m letting you back out now!”</p><p> </p><p>“It looks diseased! I take one bite of that thing and I’m gonna drop like a damn rag doll!”</p><p> </p><p>Callie frowns, her voice growing deadly serious. “Becca, we have every police force under the sun about to bust down our door at any second. We do not have time for you to be second guessing this.”</p><p> </p><p>I sigh, dropping my head into my hands. When I graduated high school, I wanted adventure. And with Callie, I <em>got</em> adventure. And now I’ve got a wicked case of food poisoning and maybe <em>actual</em> poisoning sitting right in front of me as a result <em>of</em> said adventure. Now I have a choice. Either jump headfirst into the mess I willingly made or back away slowly and make it all worth nothing.</p><p> </p><p>I force my head back up, peering at Callie just above my fingers. She’s staring me down with an expectant look. This wasn’t just my adventure. It was hers too. And if I give up on everything now, I’d be giving up on her too. And I just can’t do that.</p><p> </p><p>Even though she’s the one that dragged me into this.</p><p> </p><p>But let’s not think about that right now. It’ll ruin the mood.</p><p> </p><p>I push myself up straight and take a deep breath before picking up the sandwich. Callie instantly brightens up, beaming once again and now bouncing slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on come on come onnnnn! I’ve been waiting for this day for the last 10 damn years!”</p><p> </p><p>I bring the grilled cheese closer, hesitating as I open my mouth. Every possible outcome to this situation runs through my mind like a movie screen and not nearly enough of them end with both of us walking out of this room alive.</p><p> </p><p>I swallow hard, hoping to swallow my nerves with it, and bite into the grilled cheese.</p><p> </p><p>I’m not sure what exactly I was expecting to happen when I took that bite but what <em>did</em> happen certainly wasn’t it.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, it was awful. Easily the worst thing I ever put in my mouth. It was a cross between expired milk, moldy cheese and burnt hair. I barely managed to chew and swallow it without gagging. No wait, scratch that. I gagged a lot. I barely managed to chew and swallow it without <em>puking</em> is what I meant.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s when things got weird.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was fine for the first few seconds but then I started feeling strangely dizzy. The room started spinning like a top and there was this tugging feeling in my stomach like I was being pulled upwards. I could hear Callie’s voice calling my name but it was distant and faint. I closed my eyes in a desperate hope that the spinning would stop when I opened them again.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing I know, everything is silent and my head has stopped feeling like I’ve just had an exclusive preview of my washing machine’s spin cycle. Oh, and I’m also flat on my back which I don’t remember happening but okay.</p><p> </p><p>But when I open my eyes, I find another pair of eyes staring right back at me. A pair of eyes that I don’t recognize and apparently don’t know the meaning of personal space. No, seriously, whoever the hell is leaning over me is so close that I can smell their breath. It’s minty, which is highly appreciated considering what I’ve just had to smell, but still.</p><p> </p><p>And then, the owner of said eyes that are all I can see because they are still way too flipping close to my face speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you. You’re finally awake.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo! Chapter 2 done! Someone save me from myself</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>